


Fighting for what is right.

by madsmurf



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Azazel's tail is made of awesome, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of War, mentions of Charles/Erik - Freeform, unbeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azazel has his day off and discusses why he is who is with Raven over tea and coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting for what is right.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liz_mo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/gifts).



It's his day off, no teleporting anyone where they need to go, no real responsibility and he was going to spend it his way. Much like he use to when he was working with Sebastian. There wasn't anything better than a good coffee, and sharpening his weapons. Afterwards he would have a night out where he would just drink his weight in vodka and then some. And perhaps a game of poker with Emma, Janos, Angel and Raven. If Erik was good at one thing, was that he had decent principles of keeping his members happy and he actually didn't mind getting in on the fun. Even if the last he did that, Azazel had won and got to drop Erik off on top of the Eiffel Tower. Without warning. It had left the rest of them in stitches. They didn't even mind the extra training hours that Erik had inflicted upon them. It had all be a good game, and if there wasn't anything he liked more was a good game. And if said game included slicing someone open in the name of mutant rights, well that was just a plus.

So, when Raven walked into his room, a look of determination on her face. Well he wasn't pleased, again, it was his day off, he wasn't going to take her anywhere even if she begged, but he was willing to hear her out. After all they didn't always come to him when they wanted to go somewhere. He waits until she is standing near his rickety, brown table and chairs and it only takes seconds for her to take in what he is doing and to interrupt the beautiful silence that surrounds them. It was amazing how little patience that she had. He could have waited all night.

"So, how did a guy like you end up with a man like Shaw?"

Azazel looked up from sharpening his favourite blade. It was like an extension to his body at this point, just like his tail and he used it anyway that he deemed useful. Whether it was slicing meat or plunging it through a threat. It was just that simple. He places it down while keeping an eye on Raven. His tail flicks side to side, and he watches as Raven tracks it. Smiling, he gestures to the chair across from him and he waits until she is seated. Curling his tail around the handle of the teapot set in the middle of the small rickety table he pours Raven a tea. He can see the curiosity in her eyes as he stirs her tea.

"A guy like me?"

Raven holds her ground, he can appreciate that. She takes hold of her tea and sips, her lips quirk into a small smile. Once done she leans forward and looks him straight in the eye. He holds her gaze.

"You could go anywhere and yet you stayed to help him."

He takes a sip of his own drink, coffee black.

"Perhaps, I wanted to have some fun."

This gets a look of surprise from her. He chuckles.

"We aren't born monsters, humans only perceive us as such," he smirks just a bit "if I am not mistaken, you perceived me as such once upon a time."

She laughs once before taking a long sip from her tea. "Yeah well that was before I knew you were such a good poker player."

He knows she is lying but he doesn't care. If it made her more comfortable to forget that they had once been on different sides well so be it. It didn't bother him. He was use to switching, whatever side was most useful to him and if it meant killing thousands of 'innocent' people well he wasn't going to cry about it that was certain. People died everyday. Mutants died every minute, just because they had a gift, a gift that so many humans discarded as something evil, something that should be tested on until the test subject was left screaming, an empty shell of who they use to be.

"Why did you leave your friend? The one that our almighty leader mutters about when he thinks we aren't listening or when he thinks he can't see us."

Raven's posture stiffens and she adverts her eyes just once before looking back at him.

"We had our differences."

He shrugs. "Everyone has differences comrade."

She shifts in her seat, running a hand through her hair.

"He just wanted to hide away, be a part of the human world. He never understood what humans could do, I think."

There is doubt in her eyes and he hums.

"Hiding away is sometimes the best."

She frowns, he raises an eyebrow, amused.

"I have lived a long time, comrade, and I have hid for longer. People do not appreciate those that are different. Most will kill to get rid of what they deem a threat. Your friend is wise in trying what he deemed what I can only assume to keep you safe," Raven opens her mouth to protest but he beats her to it by raising his tail to silence her. "However, he should, perhaps, listened to you more. Is that his fault? That he did not listen?"

"Enough, just answer the question. Why did you work with Shaw? He didn't have the best ideas or morals."

He lets out a laugh. "Like we are any better? We do the exact same thing."

Raven looks insulted, he watches as her eyes flicker from gold to red. "Erik doesn't torture mutants."

He shrugs. "He still causes wars with the humans. He even fights other mutants to show a point. Is not that worse?"

Raven looks thoughtful. "How long have you been alive?"

He smirks. "I told you, for a very long time. Long enough to know that war never achieves anything but it sure is fun. To kill those that rightfully deserve it, to hurt those that have hurt our kind."

She looks slightly mortified at his amusement. "You are strange Azazel."

He laughs, drowning his coffee.

"Aren't we all?"


End file.
